Fun and Facing Your Fears
by SimplyKari
Summary: After the bad times were over and Zeref had now stopped being a danger to the world, our favorite Fairy Tail mages have decided to throw a Halloween Party! Having to go with dates, Mavis and Zeref decide to go together, what things will unravel under the pitch black sky? Zervis. Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermillion. Rated K. Words: 1,675


Zeref turned around as he heard his name called. He smiled as he saw Mavis walking down the stairs. Makarov had decided to throw a Halloween party at the Guild Hall and ever since Natsu had found out they were related, Zeref has been getting more and more involved into the guild.

"How do I look?" Mavis asked.

How did he get stuck being Mavis' date for the party, he didn't know.

"You look quite lovely Mavis" Zeref said truthfully. Mavis had decided to go as a fairy. Zeref almost chuckled at the idea, her being the first master of Fairy Tail and going as a fairy seemed a bit cliche but he didn't complain. She looked beautiful.

A combination of nature colors such as green and blue decorated the outfit that hugged her body and showed off her curves gave the appeal of a normal extravagant party gown. Although that's what it seemed, the crown on her head and the sparkly wings extending from her shoulder blades said otherwise.

Mavis giggled at the compliment before walking over to Zeref.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself"

Zeref grinned. He wasn't one for dressing up but Mavis (and Lucy…) told him that it was for a party and it couldn't hurt. So here he was, his signature yellow and black coat replaced by a red and black one. Black jeans he didn't know he could wear comfortably stuck to his legs. He looked back to the mirror to see his paler than normal appearance and the pointy white teeth that poked his lips once more.

"Isn't this a bit…overused?"

"I do not think so, this is the first time I see this outfit"

"I'm a vampire Mavis"

The blond girl giggled before grabbing his arms.

"Okay, you do have a point but you look great!"

Zeref sighed before nodding.

"Alright, let's go to the party"

? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ

Loud music and laughter surrounded the large building that was known as the Fairy Tail guild. Zeref could see mages sharing smiles as they moved about. Zeref couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed.

He was known for the longest time as the 'Most Evil Wizard That Has Ever Walked The Earth' and was feared by many but here he was, dressed as a vampire while holding the hand of the first master of Fairy Tail.

"Zeref! First!" A voice bellowed.

Both turned their attention to the pair that were walking towards them. Zeref immediately recognized them as his brother Natsu and Lucy.

"Hello Natsu and Lucy" Zeref said before he felt an arm wrap around him and the air being stolen from his lungs as he was pulled into the bone crushing hug.

"Natsu don't kill the guy" Lucy sweatdropped beside the dragonslayer who simply stepped back.

"Sorry bro" He chuckled.

"It's fine" Zeref smiled

"is everyone excited?" Lucy asked

"I am! I can't wait to see what's in store" Mavis said, her wings bouncing as she jumped.

"Well, let's go inside" Zeref said before the group of four waled inside. The music was louder inside which is to be expected. They all looked around surprised. Decorations hanged or stuck to every surface on the guild hall. Ghosts, pumpkins, cats, zombies, everything was there. Lacrima lit up the place with different colored lights, changing in rhythm with the music which seemed familiar but Zeref couldn't put his finger on what song it was.

"it's time to party!" Natsu yelled before rushing into the crowded dance floor. Lucy sighed and chased after him, but Zeref did catch the smile the celestial mage showed as she to find him.

Which left Mavis and Zeref standing awkwardly next to each other.

"So.."

"Well…"

"I'm gonna go get us some punch" Zeref said quickly before dashing over to the snack table. He tried to calm his beating heart while he poured some punch into the cups. He was so busy with his thoughts, he didn't notice a certain mage walking over to him.

"Hello Zeref" Said mage jumped before turning his attention to the oldest Strauss sibling.

"Oh hello Mirajane" he replied. He took note of how gorgeous the woman was dressed. Her white dress hugged and showed off her body perfectly well and the makeup really did pull the attire together.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you dressed as?" Zeref asked.

"Oh I don't mind at all! I am a Succubus" Mira said with a smile. Zeref almost froze at that, why was the unsettling smile she gave to Laxus creeping him out?

"Oh, is that so? Well you look very beautiful" Zeref said quickly.

"I saw you with First, you two look so cute together" Mirajane almost squealed. Zeref smiled slightly, trying to not let his small blush show.

"I've meaning to ask, have you asked her out yet?" Zeref almost choked on his drink at that question.

"E-Excuse me?"

"We all heard of what happened, but I was wondering if you had revisited those thoughts?"

"Well, we have not. She couldn't have forgotten about it but it hasn't been brought up in conversation. I don't know how it would be, it did kill her.."

"I understand it is taboo but do you like her?"

"I do but I can't bring myself to say anything because of the guilt" Zeref responded.

"Well, today is all about bravery and facing your fears. Wouldn't hurt to give it a shot" Mirajane said before standing up. "I have to go tend the bar but I'm always here for a talk, later Zeref"

"Bye Mira"

? ﾟﾑﾻ? ﾟﾑﾻ? ﾟﾑﾻ? ﾟﾑﾻ? ﾟﾑﾻ?

Zeref sighed as he watched Mavis dancing with different people. Why couldn't he get the courage to do it?

'I need some fresh air' He thought as he stood up and walked outside of the building. Leaning against the wall, he looked up to the starry sky above. With all the train wreck that was his life for so many years, it had been a while since he took the time to look at the stars.

"Hey.." Zeref looked over to see Mavis standing there.

"Hi Mavis, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Definitely, everyone is so wonderful and fun. How about you?"

"It is very amusing, and you can't be nothing but happy around these people. I am enjoying myself"

Mavis nodded, an awkward silence followed shortly after. The music seeming to get quieter, Zeref was forced back into his thoughts.

"Look Zeref…"

"I'm sorry Mavis" The girl blinked at him.

"What for?"

"For everything, the curse, the misery, the death. I am very sorry. There's nothing I could do to change everything back to how it was and I am also sorry for causing you such pain for all those years" Zeref suddenly stopped, arms had been wrapped around his body and a face was stuffed into his chest.

"It's okay Zeref, none of it was your fault. You shouldn't keep beating yourself up for something you didn't know was going to happen. I'm not mad at you" Came Mavis' reply, muffled by the fabric of Zeref's shirt.

"I'm sorry for not giving you the love you deserve" Zeref muttered.

Mavis stepped away to look at him.

"What?"

Zeref looked to the side, a blush decorating his cheeks.

"This isn't the best moment but Halloween is about having fun and facing your fears and my fear is rejection, rejection from you" Zeref reached over to grab her hand.

"Zeref…"

"The last time my heart beat so fast was the same time I stopped one. I hated the fact I had done that to you. But what I wanted to ask you if, after all these years, you would go out with me?"

Mavis covered her mouth in surprise as she stared at Zeref, was this really happening?

"Zeref I…"

"You do not have to be obligated to say yes, I understand if you don't wa-"

"Yes"

"Huh?"

Mavis smiled before hugging Zeref.

"I accept" Zeref held her dumbfounded before he smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank you" Suddenly a soft melody reached their ears and Zeref realized, they were playing the first soft song of the night.

He stepped away before extending his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course" Mavis said, taking his hand, the both walked to the dance floor.

A handful of other couples were dancing along, some more graceful than others.

Zeref sweatdropped at the mess that was Natsu and Lucy trying to slow dance.

Mavis tried to wrap her arms around Zeref but couldn't really reach high enough to do it entirely. That is until he leaned a bit down. Mavis blushed at him but gladly danced along to the music, twirling around. As the music slowly reached it's end, Zeref and mavis looked into each others eyes. The laughter, the music and the overall presence of everyone on that area seemed to vanish as they leaned in.

Zeref was afraid to kiss Mavis. But when his lips met hers, he forgot about his worries. He held her tightly and when they separated, they both had a smile on their lips. Suddenly, the upbeat music was back and everyone had rejoined into groups. Natsu and Lucy as well as Gray and Juvia joined them shortly after.

"Well, this has been a fun night" Lucy said, giggling as Natsu danced with her. Gray agreed as he twirled Juvia around, the water mage smiling and laughing.

"Happy Halloween brats!" Makarov yelled which he in returned received cheering.

Zeref turned back to Mavis and smiled, he was happy.

? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ?

 **Happy Halloween Everybody!**

 **~Kari**


End file.
